


Family (is what I want)

by Jeanine_P



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanine_P/pseuds/Jeanine_P
Summary: Betty is pregnant and finds out right before graduation. She fears moving to New York with Jughead for their gap year because she thinks that she’ll ruin his future and maybe even life.orFamily was a dream that he's had since forever but she was scared of the idea of her own family.Story will have 6 or more chapters, not 100% sure.





	1. /

**_"I ALWAYS WANTED KIDS BUT  I THINK THIS MAY BE TOO SOON." -B_**

**_"BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A REAL FAMILY; WITH KIDS AND A DOG AND YOU." -J_ **

 

_5 days before graduation_

 

“Hey B.” Veronica skipped into the Blue and Gold office. “Hey Ronnie.” Betty said looking down at her hands. “What's wrong, B? You look pretty worried about something.” Betty looked up and smiled. “No, I'm fine.” Betty's voice broke. She obviously wasn't fine. “Oh sweety. It's okay you can tell me.” Veronica said as she locked the door. “It's stupid. I promise.” She tried fighting Veronica but she knew Veronica will still find out. “B…” Veronica sat across from her on the couch. “please tell me.” She pleaded. “I Might Be Pregnant.” She said bursting into tears. Veronica watched as Betty broke down. “Shhh...it's okay. Do you know for sure?” She asked hugging her friend. “No, but I called Polly a few minutes ago and she said that she is gonna buy me a test to see if I am. I'm going to her place after school and Now that you know, I want you to come with. It will help me be less anxious.” She asked hoping for a yes. “Of course I’ll go Betty.” She smiled at Betty. Betty smiled back grateful for a friend like Ronnie.

\---

“Hey guys!” Polly exclaimed opening the door to her home. Betty smiled at her oh-so-positive sister. “Hello!” Both girls said back. “Bebe!” Polly’s son, JJ, called out. “He's trying to learn the name Betty but the class hasn't gone over that sound yet.” Polly laughed picking up her 2 year old. “Hey JJ, how aware you?” Betty cooed at the toddler and he laughed. “Betty, the test?” Veronica whispered in Betty's ear as they walked in. “Oh right. Polly, uh, do you have the test?” Betty asked suddenly feeling nervous. “Yeah, here, Ronnie take him.” Veronica grabbed him tickling his stomach and walking into the livingroom.

\---

“Here it is. Betty, before you do this, do you want kids with Jughead? If so, Are you sure?” Polly asked with all seriousness. “Oh, Polly. Jug is amazing and someday I will want kids with him but I don't think I want kids now. Neither does he, probably. We’re about to move to New York for our college years and I feel that this baby might stop us from our, or just my future.” Polly smiled again. “Betty, he loves you. He would crawl to the ends of the earth for you. He will be over the moon with this.” She said. “ I don't know Polly, I just don't want to hold him back from his future. NYU is his dream. I just don't want to ruin that.” Polly just shakes her head and passes Betty the test.

\---

“Okay well I just peed on a stick and now I'm freaking out.” Betty balled her hands into fists but quickly released them, remembering the hatred Jughead has for that habit, and sat down nervously. “Hey, no matter what the test says, it's all gonna be okay.” Veronica said patting Betty’s knee. “Yeah, look what I got out of a night full of love. I got the cutest baby boy and I wouldn't trade him for the world.” Polly showed off JJ, trying to show her that even the unplanned things can be the best things. Betty laughed as her nephew reached out to her. “I hope I have something as cute as you.” Betty cooed at the little boy. Five minutes couldn't have taken longer. I felt as if though the time had stopped; not one second passing by until, finally, the ringing of my phone showed me that the five minutes were up. “Oh my gosh go get it.” Veronica said but Betty didn't move a finger. “I can't.” Betty was glued to the leather couch. “How about I get it. That okay with you Betty? I have to put JJ down for his nap anyway.” Polly stood up balancing JJ on her hip. “Please.” Betty pleaded. Polly nodded and walked away. “If it's positive, when are you gonna tell Jughead?” Veronica asked the thought Betty has had the past few minutes. “I decided that I won't tell him. He deserves to have his dream and I can't ruin that with a baby. I'll come up with a reason why we have to break up and why I'm staying and I'll let him go.” Betty said. Before Veronica can answer back Polly walked in, test in hand. “Betty, you're pregnant.” In that exact moment Betty felt her world spin. “I don't feel upset or anything but I'm pregnant.” Betty said staring at the wall. “I'm officially gonna be a mom. Holy Crap!” “So, I take this feeling as excited but scared nonetheless.” Veronica said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

4 days before graduation

Betty walked into school the next morning with new information that she wouldn't dare tell anyone. She looked around for Veronica. As she turned the corner there she was but not alone. Also with Archie and, of course, Jughead. “Oh hey Betty!” Archie said. “Hey guys, Ronnie can I steal you away for one moment?” Betty didn't dare look up to Jughead; she didn't know why but she just couldn't. 

“What's wrong?” Veronica asks as they move farther from the boys. “Well Polly called up her doctor and got me an appointment but she can't take me and I don't want to ask Jug nor my parents because they don't know so I was hoping you'd take me.” She asked. “Yes, I will take you but you have to tell them Betty.” Veronica said seriously. “I know and I will but not yet.” Veronica nodded her head and walked back to the boys. “Ok boys and girl, let's head to first period.” Veronica said strutting down the hall as if it was a catwalk. 

“Did I do something?” Jughead whispered to Betty as they walked to class. “No, why would you ask?” Betty said immediately feeling a lump form in her throat. “I don't know. It just that you didn't look at me nor are you looking at me now so like I'm confused.” Jughead said. “Sorry, I'm just a little stressed, that's all.” She said giving him a somewhat real smile. He looked unsure but smiled back anyway. 

The core four dropped their bags off next to their desks and took a seat. “Hey guys!” Kevin said claiming his usual seat next to Betty. “Hey! Oh, I almost forgot. Kev and Betty, sleepover tomorrow tonight. I my best friends at my side when we get ready for prom. Betty, please don’t forget your dress.” Veronica said. Betty smiled at her and said okay as Kevin clapped happily.

Classes went by fast. Soon enough it was 2:28. Everyone from the little gang gathered around the entrance. “Hey Betty, do you want me to drive you home?” Jughead asked. “Sorry Jughead. She's coming with me. You get her all the time.” Veronica grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her to a Mercedes. “Bye Juggy!” Betty said loud enough for him to hear. 

“Ms. Cooper? Cooper?” Someone dressed in a blue uniform called her name out. Betty stood up with Veronica and they were let in. “Ok so mommy or mommy?” The nurse pointed to each girl to see which one was here for the check up. “I'm the future parent.” Betty said feeling uneasy. “Ok very well, this will be your room. Doctor Osly will be here shortly.” The nurse closed the door and walked away. “How are you feeling Betty?” Veronica rubbed her arm hoping to help Betty release some of her anxiety. “Suprisingly anxious. A little scared. And a bit sick.” Betty laughed at her own words. 

“Miss Cooper! Your Polly’s sister. Oh, you're beautiful. Is this your girlfriend? She's just as beautiful!” Dr. Osly seemed excited. “Oh thank you but I'm actually not her girlfriend, I'm her best friend.” Veronica said scratching her neck awkwardly. “Oh so sorry. So where's the baby daddy?” She asked. “He's home. He doesn't know yet. Want to be sure there is a baby before we do anything drastic.” The doctor laughed as she got things prepared. 

Soon enough the lights were off and a picture projected on the screen. “Do you see the little figure that looks somewhat similar to a peanut?” The doctor asked and both girls nodded their heads no. “Ok, you see this…that's your baby. It's seem like you're about 8 weeks.” Betty felt her eyes begin to water. “Will you like a copy of the sonogram?” Betty nodded and asked for 8 copies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is to be posted next week: 7/10/17. Sorry for the somewhat sucky chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days before graduation

Betty woke up feeling some kind of rush. Today she planned on telling her parents about the baby. She is undoubtedly scared but somewhat excited. She got ready and skipped down stairs. “Good Morning!” Betty chimed, she honestly was excited. “Morning sweety.” Alice said. “Morning peanut; what's got you giddy?” Hal asked. “Oh.. well.. its that.. um..” Betty suddenly feeling nervous. “Betty?” Alice called her name. “I might be, actually I'm pregnant. I'm about 8 weeks and -” Betty said about to start rambling. “It's okay. At least you and Jughead are having it now and are gonna take a gap year so that will leave you with enough time to do and prepare everything.” Alice expressed. “Ok but I actually don't know if I want to move. Wouldn't it be so much easier to stay here? I can have you and dad and even Polly.” Betty said. “Is something wrong between you and Jughead?” Hal asked with a subtle tone of anger. “Nothing's wrong. I just want to have my baby and not bother him with it. I don't want to stop him from chasing his dream.” Betty said. “Oh Betty, I really hope you put thought on that. I honestly think that he should at least know.” Alice said. Hal nodded and continued. "Yeah, your mom is right, if there is something I trust and believe in that boy is that he will take care of you and love you endlessly. So, please think about this sweet pea." Betty nodded and grabbed an apple.

As soon as she walked out the door she was suprised to see Jughead outside her door. Usually, he would check up on his dad then catch up with her halfway through the walk. "Jughead, what are you doing here?" Betty asked. "Just thought i could walk you to school today, the whole trip." Jughead said. "Ok, but what about your dad?" she asked. "He went to work early. So, betts, Prom's tomorrow and uh Veronica keeps on begging me to ask you formally because when i asked you at lunch is "wasn't good enough" I'm gonna ask you now a little more her style. Betty Cooper, my love, will you go to prom with me?" Jughead got on his knee and pulled out a rose. "It would be my honor, darling!"

As soon as they walked into school the couple dialed down their laughter and walked over to he locker to find Veronica Lodge by her locker. “B! Did you tell your parents?” Veronica asked. “Ask your parents what?” Jughead asked swinging his arm around his girl. “Something about my graduation dress and yes Veronica, I did.” Veronica gave her a look and moved on with her day. “Hey class starts in a few minutes wanna walk around?” Jughead asked. “Ok.” She said. He grabbed her hand and she held it back with the thought that soon she'll have to let go but she will enjoy what she has now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isn't too long. promise the next few will be way longer,

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will be posted 7/3/17


End file.
